Animus paenitentia
by ABuzzmann
Summary: Lincoln Loud, one of the top CIA field agents of the new generation, is about to do the most dangerous mission yet in his entire career. He is about to go back home, a home in which he ran away 10 years ago, and considering how he did it without any notice, just disappearing into the night. 'This is going to be a hella reunion' thought Lincoln nervously. Rated T. For now.
1. Prologue

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys, Abuzzman here, this is my first FanFic for The Loud House. This Idea has been bothering me for a while now, and as everyone knows, when a writer's demon comes whispering Ideas into your ears, you just cannot seem to ignore it, and please note that English is not my native tongue, so forgive any grammatical errors you might see.**

 **Anyway, enough about me.**

 **R &R, oh, and Flames are welcome**

Prologue

 **?POV**

 **SYRIA**

 **1647 HRS**

 **WAREHOUSE**

I'm losing consciousness, by massive blood loss if I have to guess. My body aches, it feels like my clothes weight a ton, I know there is an extensive damage on my body, I know I've been shot multiple times, and I certainly know that I'm going to die but, I'm not afraid of death, no, what I'm afraid of and my biggest regret is what I did 10 years ago, and the fact that I could never see my sisters for one last time, just to say how sorry I am, how I regretted it very much leaving them. I felt my tears flow down my face as I lay down, with my back leaning against the wall. Bloodied and beaten in an unknown location, alone and cold.

As I felt my eyes closed for the last time, prepared to embrace the cold grip of lady death that I have been delaying long enough, as my eyelids closed, I heard hurried steps, quiet enough not to cause and kind of disturbance with the noise in the background but hasty enough to know they are in a rush. 'Probably the enemy reinforcement, here to finish the job' I thought to myself, I'm out of ammunition, my body has sustained an extensive amount of wound and gunshot, that I'm pretty sure I won't even be able to put up a proper fight.

As I heard the metal door open, saw the silhouette of multiple(and what I assumed were) men in black clothing, armed to the teeth, flooding in the room, as my eyelids finally closed as exhaustion and my wounds got to me.


	2. Chapter 1 Waking Up

Alternative CH 1

Floating endlessly in darkness. No Direction. No purpose. Simply drifting eternally. Then came the light, with it come's warmth and nostalgia.

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes but was forced to close them again because of the bright light, adjusting to the light, he slowly opened his eyes again, as he did so, he immediately noticed 2 things. The first is the strong smell of anaesthetic and the second is the Asian man on the left side of the bed. The man in question had sleek black hair pulled into a bun and was currently peeling a red apple, beside him was a table to where a basket full of fruits could be found, mainly apples, pears and bananas.

Lincoln tried speaking, but no voice came out except a hoarse sound, it was here when he noticed just how dry his throat was, he tried swallowing his saliva but even doing that was painful.

The mysterious man, ignoring that he was already awake, said, with a slight Japanese accent,:

"Don't bother moving. You were in a coma for the last, 3 weeks. Your body should still be adapting at the sudden increase of activity, also there's a bottle of water to your right. "Still concentrating on peeling the apple.

Lincoln looked to his right and there was indeed a bottled water there, slowly grabbing the bottled water while feeling his body groan at the sudden increase of activity, grabbing the bottle cap and putting more force in it than necessary spilling quite a bit of water on him. Ignoring it, he greedily chugged the water, soothing the pain on his throat. Finishing the entire bottle Lincoln looked at the man again.

"Who are you and, where am I?" He asked him.

The man ignored him as if not hearing him and continued peeling the apple. Lincoln was slightly pissed at being ignored but decided to not be bothered about it.

"Look, thank you for saving me and all but I gotta know where I am or at least tell me who you are," as Lincoln said those words he was looking around at the room he was in. It looked Spartan, pure white room with functionality in mind rather than commodity with just a lamp table on the far right with wilting flowers, a heart monitor, an IV unit, a small table on his left where there was a basket full of fruits, a small window up on his right and of course the bed he was in.

The man finished peeling the apple and finally looked at Lincoln but when he saw the man's eye he had to suppress a shudder. The man's eyes were deep brown, almost pitch black but that wasn't what scared Lincoln, no, what scared him was how the man's eyes looked at him, like a predator waiting for him to make any mistake, always waiting, ever patient and constantly watching, that he was convinced that if he ever did something stupid, then he would most certainly die without even knowing how.

"I suggest you return the IV needle that you took from your arm, you still need that, and don't worry, I won't kill you. If I wanted you dead I won't even bother with doing all this shit." the man said, ignoring his question.

To say Lincoln was surprised would be an understatement, he was sure he remove the IV needle stealthily, not for any reason at all, but by the simple fact that he needed an insurance, a "just-in-case" scenario no matter how small of an "insurance" he has, but now that he looked at it, he was pretty sure it won't even do him shit against the man, hell, it might even annoy him and make his death more painful, taking a closer look at the man. He suddenly notices the few things he didn't before, for example, the way the man had his entire body, hunched together while peeling an apple, as if trying to make himself look as small as possible as he peels the apple, it could be seen as being weak or careless to the ordinary people as such would make them assume he´s an easy target, but to the eyes of a professional, he gives a feeling of an arching panther, prepared to launch itself to rip out your throat at a moment's notice, his hand full of calluses. You only get that kind of calluses for two things, either you lived your entire life as a farmer, which he isn't by the feeling of danger he gives, or your adept at using sharp blades, which Lincoln deduce he is, and taking a closer look at how the mysterious man peels the apple, he's neither shaking or having difficulty, nor are the cuts uneven, it's very clean and thin, almost transparent, only cutting the apple's skins nothing else.

At this moment Lincoln was pretty sure that whoever this man is, he is probably backed by some organisation and they probably want something from him. I mean, why else would they bother saving him.

'Maybe they want information or they could want a safe house location or maybe they want nothing and just saved me for convenience', but Lincoln doubt the last thought, no one wants to save a dying man for nothing. That was the first lesson he learned in training, everything has a price.

"We just want to know a few things, if that's what you're wondering. Also, the name is Hayate Hisakawa, with Hayate written as 颯 (Hayate) meaning " sound of the wind" and (hisa) meaning " a long time ago" and 川 (kawa) meaning "river or stream". Not 'Im-gonna-see-if-this- 45mm-needle-I-have-is-enough-to-kill-you' guy." The man now named, Hayate said while still looking straight at Lincoln. At this point, Lincoln was already planning to tackle the man to at least give him some kind of window of escape, no matter how small, and even if he isn't able to, at least he'd resist as much as possible, maybe even give the man a bloody nose and a broken teeth, but he highly doubt that considering his current situation, but with his body pumping as much adrenaline as possible making him capable of at least ignoring his bodies protest on his current predicament. He was preparing to attack the man when he suddenly broke eye contact and went to pick up another apple to peel, and for the briefest moment, Lincoln thought he saw a small smile from the man.

"I see Alex trained an excellent kid to be his prodigy" The man suddenly said

Lincoln, for a moment, showed a confused expression as if wondering how the man knew his mentor and was about to ask him when the door suddenly opened and came in his mentor.

Alexander Grey was a man with a peppered hair showing that the man was of advanced age of 57 years old, with grey eyes that seem to peer deep unto your soul that shows no emotion but apathy, a chiselled face with a thin chin strap and an average height, wearing a formal tuxedo. But Lincoln knew that under that underneath the tuxedo was an athletic body, full of old scars that speak of experience, packed and tensed as if an arched bow, that seems like even old age was unable to slow down, powerful and ready in any given moment born of constant contact with near death experience. And that same man was walking casually inside the room that Lincoln was in, with his right hand in his pocket, his steps full of confidence born from experience as if there was nothing that could threaten him, his stance relaxed. Stopping at the feet of the bed Lincoln was in and ignoring the Asian man beside the bed. He looked at Lincoln lazily and asked:

"How are you holding up kid?."

His voice sounded cold and distant, just like ice, as if he didn't care if Lincoln even survived or not and just asking for simple convenience, just like how Lincoln remembered it but even in his apathetic demeanour that he's giving and the distant tone of his voice, Lincoln knew the man was worried about him, others that don't know him may not notice it but Lincoln who had been with his mentor long enough to notice the slight intonation in his voice.

Alexander turned his eyes to Hayate, who was still peeling an apple ignoring everything around him, and asked him in a monotone voice:

"I thought you weren't going to see the kid, must have been my mistake then."

Hayate, still peeling the apple, answered without lifting his head;

"I wanted to see the prodigy you're so proud of. To be honest I was expecting an idiot who thinks the world revolves around him just because he's the prodigy of the best agent in your country".

Finally lifting his head and looking at Lincoln "Glad you proved me wrong." Standing up, Hayate dusted himself off and looked at Alexander for the first time since he entered, it here when Lincoln notice how small the man was, compared to his mentor who is 1.85m tall, he was shorter only reaching to his mentor's eye level, but he had a feeling that if it ever came to trading blows, his mentor would be hard pressed on taking down the smaller Asian man, it was a strange feeling since Lincoln never felt such, he always had a vision of his mentor as an immovable mountain, now that he takes a look at them both, it was as if looking at an immovable object meeting an unstoppable force.

Hayate walked pass to Alexander and to the door. With half of his body already out of the door, he spoke to Lincoln, without turning back," I have a feeling this won't be the last time we'll meet each other. Try not to die till then, kid."

With those words, he finally closed the door leaving Lincoln alone with his mentor.

Alexander turned his eyes back to his prodigy and sat on the chair Hayate was in just moments ago, and for the first few minutes he said nothing, simply staring at him, when Lincoln was about to ask how his mentor had been doing, Alexander beat him to it, he asked in a monotone voice," What do you think you were doing?".

Lincoln's first instinct was to play the innocent, of course, he knew what he was talking about but that idea left as quickly as it came, he had to remind himself that lying now was a very bad idea, especially to his mentor. To others, it may seem as if Alexander was simply inquiring about what happened to him, similar to asking about the weather, but to Lincoln who knew him long enough was able to notice the cold anger hidden in his monotone voice and that scared him, he only saw his mentor be angry twice and on both occasion the ones who received his anger ended up dead, because no matter how much walls and protection they placed between them and him, by the next day they always die in the most painful way, usually in torture, but now that cold anger is being directed at him. So deciding that lying would be pretty stupid, he decided in telling the truth,

"I had to do what I had to do."

"What you HAD to do was to wait for the perfect opportunity to kill him AND his sub-leaders, that way taking down the entire hierarchy and finally ending the bloody civil war going on that country. What you DID was you rushed into the warehouse, guns blazing like some bloody idiot going gung-ho." narrowing his eyes," I did not teach you that. I taught you to wait patiently for the right moment to maximise the effects of your attacks and lessen the stress on you, I taught you to be smart, I expected you to fight the same way. So, I want you to tell me why you did it." His voice getting colder at each word, "I want you to tell me why you let 2 of the five targets that you were supposed to kill, get away. I want you to tell me how you wasted 3 years of Intel gathering in 1 hour. I want you to tell me why you left your partner, that is only because of him that you're even alive at this moment and finally, I want you to tell me why in God's good name I should let you live and not shoot you right here and now."

Alexander's voice never raised but Lincoln knew his mentor was right. He let an opportunity of ending the civil war and crippling the ISIS group where it really hurts.

"I knew what I did, but I couldn't just let those orphans, especially the little girl to be fucking raped by those animals. I saw them being herded like some sort of goddamn cattle, pushing them to get into the trucks and we both know what happens when they go in those trucks, they disappear. Never to be seen again, only to be used like some breeding cow underneath some unnamed dessert and be killed when they're of no use anymore. I couldn't bear watching it."

at this point, Lincoln was getting angry, not at his mentor, but at himself, he knew what he did, he knew he could have saved more people like them, orphans and people who lost everything if he just ignored it and closed his eyes, but he couldn't. He couldn't just let those animals get away with what they're about to do, especially when he saw the brothers eyes when his sister was being separated from him. Lincoln did not see a cowering childlike always, no, what he saw was a brother prepared to die to protect his family no matter how much the odds were stacked against him. A boy of 15 years old defending his 13-year-old sister against 5 armed adults, even Lincoln has to respect that.

"Many would say that what I did was being selfish, that I just saved 2 and doomed a 100 maybe more people, those of which could have been saved or prevented just by letting that animal's rape the little girl." Lincoln clenched his hands" So, yeah. I destroyed 3 years of Intel gathering in an hour, I left my partner that only thanks to him that I lived today, I went in guns blazing and let 2 of the 5 people responsible escape for all of the shit that's going on in that miserable country they call Syria. But you know what" Lincoln looked at his mentor in the eyes. "When I saved them, I saw the relief in the brother's eyes, I saw gratefulness and if I were given another chance, then I would do the same thing all over again." Lincoln finished, looking straight at Alexander's in the eyes.

Alexander stared back at him; he saw determination and stubbornness in Lincolns. "Heh" Smirking a bit, he stood up and started walking to the door, with his hand on the doorknob, he turned his head back and without looking at anyone in particular,

"You can be discharged in a week, till then take a rest."

With that he left, leaving Lincoln with alone in the room with nothing to do except to arrange his complex thoughts.

 **9 days Later**

Lincoln is on a training mat, fighting against an older man. Lincoln delivered a quick right kick aiming for the man's head but was blocked by the older man's left arm. The man then proceeded to grab Lincoln's right leg and pulled it towards him, Lincoln already predicting this to happen, jumped and twisted himself mid-air causing left leg to swing with force. The older man seeing the left leg coming for his head, let go of his right leg and jump back making Lincoln fall down own on his back, wasting no time, the older man rushed to the downed Lincoln but before he could get any nearer Lincoln was already standing up and was making a boxing stance. The older man without being bothered or even stopping proceeded to deliver to Lincoln a right kick. Lincoln felt the strong right kick and could do nothing but block it, closing both of his arms and keeping it close to him, that would have been a good technique but the only drawback was that he could not see anything in front of him, without any warning he felt another kick on his left, then on his right, then to the left again. It kept going like a pattern but as Lincoln was preparing to dash in, he felt a sudden kick on his right ribs, holding back a wince of pain, Lincoln kept dashing ignoring the pain on his right rib, when he got near enough he delivered a quick right jab, then left, then right, then an uppercut, then a right kick which, with surprisingly the older man all dodge with ease, considering how fast Lincoln's jab and kick were going, as if he can somehow predict what Lincoln's next move would be. Getting frustrated, Lincoln started going faster, his action started going wider, his kicks broader and it was no surprise when the older man delivered a strong punch to Lincoln's phalanx, forcing Lincoln to stop. The older man took advantage of this and did a leg sweep making Lincoln fall down and as Lincoln was about to stand up, he found a feet on his neck, trying to move only made the foot start to slowly put weight on his throat. Lincoln, seeing no other alternative to escape, gave up.

"57 years old and still I can't even take you down" Lincoln said between breath, as he was lying down the mat.

"At least you're a good workout exercise." The older man, Alexander, smiled with mirth. Throwing a towel at Lincoln and landing on his face, without even bothering to stand up, started wiping the towel on his face. Taking the towel off his face he looked up and saw his mentor hand, grabbing his hands, Alexander pulled him up.

"How's your body holding up?" He asked

"Quite well, considering how badly I ended up. I consider this a recovery" Lincoln replied, internally shuddered remembering what the doctors said to him. Shaking his head to remove those thoughts,. 'Besides today's the day the 'prodigal son' returns to its family'

2 hours later Lincoln was freshly dressed in a V neck fashion with regular patched denim and grey ankle boot while Alexander was wearing a front open cardigan with grey tone along with denim jeans beside him was a duffel bag. Lincoln already knew what was inside the duffel bag. He looked at his mentor straight in eyes and spoke the words he always dreaded yet somehow wanted to.

"I'm going home"

Authors note:

Hey guys, I hope you like it. I was actually planning on posting it yesterday but I got caught up in stuff. Anyway here's the chapter. I hope you like it. Also please tell me what I could improve or how I could improve it.

R&R, Flames and constructive criticism are welcome.


	3. Chapter 2 Return of the Prodigal Son PT1

**Ch. 2. Return of the Prodigal son Part 1**

Driving in a traffic-less lane and just letting the wind blows past you are some of the greatest things a driver could wish for, especially if it's going to be a long journey but for Lincoln, he really didn't care about any of it, as he was not the one driving, instead, he was just sitting in the back of a car, a BMW 6 Series Gran Coupe if he had to guess, the seats were covered with leather seats along with a state of the art real time GPS, bulletproof glass and compartments underneath his seat that most likely contain a briefcase with custom built rifles and pistol and even sometimes a grenade launcher, all courtesy of the CIA. Lincoln doesn't know why someone would need so much firepower but he knew better than to question his mentor, especially in the field of work for their kind of profession.

As Lincoln is looking at the passing green fields along with warm winds passing through him, he felt himself go back in time. Time in which he remembered was a midsummer day with the warm wind just like the one he currently is in. He remembered them riding in their father's van, or more affectionately known to the family as 'vanzilla', and going to the dentist because Lori's baby tooth was coming off wrongly and his mother was worried about it, he remembered Lori being scared of going to the dentist like every child would, he remembered his parents trying to calm her down by telling her the doctor would only inject her mouth a bit and stuff like those, which of course only served to make her more scared of going to the dentist and with his 5 other sisters ( 3 because Lynn is a 3-year-old baby and Luan is just a year older than her) in the car, her panicked state, of course, only served to make his other sisters paranoid and when Lori started crying the others shortly followed after. He was worried about all of them being afraid of going to the doctor, so he did what any other big brother would have done in the situation. He hugged her and hummed a lullaby, Lincoln doesn't even remember what lullaby it was that he hummed, he just remembered the tune, but it managed to at least calm her down and her crying turned to sobbing and her sobbing finally turned to simple hiccups when he finally stopped humming Lori looked up to him and the state that he saw her eyes, red from crying with her hair dishevelled and snots coming out of her nose. He looked around and saw Leni, Luna and Luan looking at him and at that moment he knew what he had to do. He looked back at Lori and hugged her.

"I will never let anyone hurt you and if anyone tries to do that I will end them" He reassured her, then he looked up at his sisters "That goes for all of you, I will never let anything bad to happen to any of you. So trust me. I will always be there for all of you. Always."

In the end, Lincoln had to hold Lori's hand during the entire thing, from the checking of her teeth to the application of the anaesthesia on her gums.

Lincoln shook his head from the memory

 _'Good job Lincoln, you actually remembered that you broke another promise to a loved one. What a surprise'_ He thought cynically.

Looking in the rear-view mirror he saw his driver, a black man with no hair plus a serious face can make a very intimidating man, the guy was probably looked between early 30 -35 years old. Lincoln was sure that the guy is an ex-SF, like the majority of the field agent of the CIA. He wasn't talking to Lincoln and Lincoln was more than happy to oblige, he had no energy to engage in senseless banter with his driver so he let himself drift into the dream world again.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{][][[][][][][][{}{}{}{}{}[[][][][{}{}{}{}{}[][][][][{}{}{}{}{}**

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes as he felt the car stop. He looked around and found that his just a block away from the Loud House, his old house. The house which he ran away 10 years ago.

Getting out of the car and getting his duffel bag out of the car and watching the black BMW slowly drive away. Lincoln slowly walked on the sidewalk, reminiscing on his memories trying to remember his old friends, where they lived, his old school and how they're doing now, he especially remembers his "best" friend Clyde McBride. He remembered the allergic, slightly cowardly, geeky and shy boy he used to hang out with. He remembered his first time meeting Clyde and he just had an asthma attack, he remembered on how he panicked and cried because he felt he did something wrong.

'Well, you did do something wrong. Just not that time but a wrong nonetheless' A little voice spoke in his head. Lincoln shook his head, he kept hearing those voices when he's not doing something or just simply not focusing at all, over time he learned to simply ignore it.

Without Lincoln noticing it, he already arrived at the house, his home.

The lawn looked like something you would see in a toy shop or a garage sale, he looked to his far right and sees the rusty old vanzilla, now with more prominent rust on it.

"It's like nothing changed. As if I never left," Lincoln said quietly.

As Lincoln walked along the faded pavement and as he walks nearer on the porch he could see the faded paint on the white wooden walls along with the red door.

He reached the door and was about to ring the doorbell when he stopped just a millimetre away from the button. It was only now that he felt his heart beat faster, the sweat on his hands and the butterfly on his stomach. He was hesitating if what he was about to do was actually correct. After being gone for so long and just coming back today.

 _'Would they even accept me? Could they even forgive me for what I've done? Could I forgive myself?'_ These thoughts suddenly occurred to him.

 _'Maybe this was a wrong Idea after all'_ As Lincoln was about to turn around he heard a voice he would never forget.

"Lucy, dear. Could you please help me set up the table, please" That voice belonged to his mother, he could never forget it. He could never forget the countless times he fell asleep just listening to her voice. Something inside Lincoln is telling him that if he leaves now, he can never come back and Lincoln learned early on his career as a CIA field agent that sometimes trusting your gut can and, the majority of the time would save you from certain death.

'No. I can't leave. Not when I'm already here' He thought to himself. 'Grow a fucking pair Lincoln. You've been in a far worse situation. At least this one hasn't got bullets flying through the air and whizzing beside your ear' Lincoln motivated himself.

He pressed the door bell and heard the iconic 'ding-dong' sound that doorbells make.

"Lucy, could you please open the door and see who it is, please" he heard her mother's voice said.

He heard a flurry of steps

 _'Probably coming down from the stars'_ Lincoln thought. The sound of the door locks being taken off and the twisting of the knob.

The red door finally opened.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}[][][][][{}{}{}[][][][][]][][}{}{}{}{}{][][][][][][][][{]{}{}{}{}[][][][][][]**

Lucy POV

Lucy was not happy being called for the second time. It would seem her mother didn't get the message that she didn't want to be disturbed on the first one, but Lucy knew better than to pretend not to hear their mother for the second time because she, along with everyone else who lived in this house, knows bad stuff happens if you ignore your Rita Loud.

*Sigh*' Lucy to herself. ' _Might as well listen now than regret it later. This is probably payback from awhile ago. Better do this now then I can go back reading Occultist and Eldritch'_ She thought to herself.

"No, I don't consider reading dark and gloomy books in the vents to be 'doing something' and Yes, this is payback because you didn't come down when I called you before" Her mother shouted from the kitchen.

Lucy shivered a bit, she sometimes thinks it's a bit creepy on how her mother knows what she was thinking that Lucy is somewhat convinced that her mother is actually half-psychic by how accurate she was at predicting on what she was thinking.

Lucy went to the door and took off the chain lock and opened the door. What greeted her was a man with a duffel bag on his shoulder. The man in question had a very blond hair that it's almost white and dressed in, from her limited knowledge of fashion thanks to Leni, what seemed like a V-neck like fashion with regular patched denim and, what seems like, grey ankle boot for men.

"Excuse me. Is Rita Loud here?" The man's voice was slightly husky. If Lucy were to describe it, it would feel like a warm blanket on a very cold night, a blanket that offers warmth and protection.

"Excuse me. Little girl?" Lucy snapped out of her stupor for his voice when he spoke again, this time his voice carried a hint of concern, which Lucy felt was kind of nice that a strange man was worried for her well being when in reality she was just contemplating on how husky his voice was.

"Lucy, Who is it, honey?" Lucy heard her mothers voice ask from the kitchen.

"Someone who is looking for you Mom" Lucy answered back.

"Well, who is it?" Her mother called back

" Um. Sorry, but. Um, whats your " Lucy was somewhat embarrassed that she forgot something so simple as asking someone's name.

The man was about to answer when she heard a glass break behind her, turning around she saw her mother's shock face and on her feet was the bowl she just dropped.

"..."

Lucy heard her mother mumbled something she didn't quite catch.

"Hey...Mom...I'm back" The man said, rubbing his neck and looking embarrassed?

This time it was Lucy's turn to be shock

 _'Mom? Who's Mom?'_ She was confused on who the man was and why he was calling their mother 'Mom' as if he knew her. Lucy got her answer right away when her mother answered.

"Lincoln...Is that really you?" Her mother slowly walked toward the mysterious man and gingerly touched his face as if afraid it would pop like a bubble and disappears

"My baby boy..." Her mother slowly hugged the man and the man, in turn, dropped his duffel bag and let her hugged him. As Lucy watch her mother hug the strange man, crying her eyes out on the man's shoulder.

"You're finally back..." Lucy heard her mother said between hiccups. "My Little Lincoln..."

 **A/N**

 **Hey guy's second chapter is here. It's a bit shorter than Ch.1. I know. This one got about almost 2k, compared to the 4k the first one has. As always you can tell me what I can improve upon, any mistake I might have missed, anything at all. My PM is always open to any queries or question you might have.**

 **P.S Guy's I'm new to FF, so I may not be able reply right away as I may still be working on the controls.**

 **Anyway hope you like it and**

 **R &R, Flames and constructive criticism are welcome. **

**See you next Ch.**


	4. Chapter 3 Embers

**Somewhere in an abandoned building in Macau.**

 **1742H**

 **CIA Agent Kyle Lorenzo**

 **Code: Alfa-Zulu-Hotel 077-251**

A man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and cargo pants wouldn't attract too much attention if they were in the city, but when one is hiding behind one of the pillars of the building while bleeding and carrying an AR-15, they're bound to be noticed.

The man peeked a bit on his left side but directly hid back when a chunk of the pillar was blown away, his heart pounding from running and the adrenaline.

"Do you really think that by doing this you're making anyone any favour?!" A male voice shouted in the dark. The man knew that if he were to look behind the pillar he would see would multiple men armed with rifles, pistol or smg's going about crate by crate, pillar by pillar. "Look. Why don't I make you a deal? You give me back the USB that you stole and I let you walk away scot-free. I promise" The man continued.

"Hahahaha..." The Hawaiian shirted man behind the pillar started laughing, after a bit he stopped "Do you really think that I'm so stupid that you'd tell me lies that not even children would believe! " The man bellowed "Besides the USB belongs to me, you ass clown!" he continued.

"Alright, that's it! Shoot that motherfucker" The man in the dark finally having enough, shouted. "And make sure to aim for the shoulders or legs, we don't want to damage the USB." The man said as if just remembering it.

But before they could do anything various explosion throughout the building shook them. What they didn't know was that when the Hawaiian dressed man passed through that area he threw some controlled explosive chip about the size of a quarter, near some empty gas canister that was laying there, not enough to kill them all but enough to cause some explosion to distract them. And with that distraction, the man ran to the nearest window and jumped. Landing on top of the car, and caving it's roof, the man laid for a bit to catch his breath, before he was forced to roll to the sides as bullets come flying down on him; having no other option and considering he lost his weapon when he fell on the car, he ran.

Running through the street market of Macau while weaving through the crowd of people, when he looked behind him he could see multiple Chinese triad thugs chasing after him armed with meat cleavers, machete, hatchet, bats and other melee weapons; had it been another time the man would have broken all their joints and some more just because they were annoying him, but that time is not now, not when he knows that the triad thugs were only there to delay him for the actual forces with guns to arrive. He continued running and without him noticing, he was suddenly slammed to the side of a car, instinctively he raised his left arm and blocked the arm that was holding the meat cleaver that came slashing down to his head. Punching the man's left rib cage and grabbing his head and slamming it down the car hard, hearing the noticeable crack in the neck area as the thug slumped down, the Hawaiian shirted man grabbed the meat cleaver and without a second thought, slung it to the nearest thug that was coming towards him with a hatchet, lounging it to his brain. The man didn't wait for the other thugs to catch up on being surprised that two of their companions just died like that. He kept on running until he found the parked car with his contact, on the driver seat of the BMW M3, smoking. He slid through the hood of the car and directly entered the passenger seat.

"Drive!" He shouted without missing a beat. The man in the driving seat hastily turned on the engine and drove directly.

"What the shit man! This was supposed to be an infiltration! What the fuck did you not understand the word 'infiltration' !" The man driving was hysterical, as he recognized the Chinese triad gang members.

But the Hawaiian shirted man ignores him and instead pulled the lever on the side of his seat to lay it flat; crawling to the back seat, the man then proceeded to open up a mini laptop. On its screen was an insignia of an eagle spreading its wing while holding three arrows while on its chest seemed to have a star bursting could be seen. If anyone were to see this they would they would identify it as the CIA insignia. A window pop-up in front of the man asking for the password and without wasting a breath the man type it in, after writing the password a black screen popped up on the laptop containing a single app, he ignored it all and instead took out a USB on his front pocket and directly inserting it on the port. Within a second multiple windows popped-up on the Laptop.

Meanwhile, the driver was stepping on the pedal to make the car go as fast as possible, when he heard an engine roar behind him, he looked on the back mirror and was horrified to see 5 black SUV and 7 motorcycles chasing after him. On the SUV he could see the windows opening and men with rifles are starting to aim at the car, while the people on the motorcycle were taking out smgs. Taking their aim, they started shooting, luckily the car was modified with bulletproof glass but that didn't stop them from peppering it with bullets.

The driver was forced to jockey through multiple vehicles. After a few more minutes the Hawaiian shirted man finally puts the laptop down and tore down the back seats and pulled out a duffel bag, the man then took out an AK-47, a light military tactical vest, a Colt .45 and multiple magazines. Wearing the vest and placing all magazines on the pouches and loading both the AK and the Colt. Just as he finished loading his weapons, two SUV lined up on both the sides of the car on both sides and one car on the rear, all smashing on the car, this caused the driver of the BMW to be forced to be lead unto the civilian area. As the driver was trying to dodge the civilians all whilst trying to force the car out of the cornered situation they were in, the Hawaiian shirted man in the back inclined to the left door and pressed an unnoticeable button on the left door and the door blew open- crashing into the SUV on the left and forcing it to slow down.

With his left side free the driver took the opportunity and slipped past before the other SUV was able to corner them again. This time with the left door gone the Hawaiian shirted man tied the seatbelt to his waist and the man angled himself so that the half of his body is outside. Taking a deep breath and aiming it directly to the driver of the SUV that was trying to cut to the left side of the BMW, with his aim came to the head of the driver, he let go of his breath and pulled the trigger and watched the driver's head snapped back before slumping dead and derailing the car. With one of the SUV going the motorcycles started appearing and started firing on him, pulling on the seatbelts, he went inside the car. Looking into the rear he saw them firing as new cracks started appearing on the rear window, turning to the driver

" Blow the rear window when I tell you!" He shouted over the wind and bullets sounds, not waiting for a reply, he half kneeled on the car's floor, pointing the gun at his left. The moment a motorcycle came, the directly pressed the trigger and sprayed the 7.69 x 39 mm soviet rounds accurately, decimating the 3 riders, ignoring the feeling of the recoil, he looked back in the rear window to see the car in which he blew the door open with is coming back. Reloading the rifle, he took a deep breath and aim down the iron sights "Blow the window now!" he shouted to the driver.

As the rear window flew to the SUV, he timed it so that both cars would stick to each other sided by side before he pressed the trigger and sprayed his bullets, killing both the SUV drivers in the rear. With the threat of the SUV and motorcycle went the battered BMW car, fled to the Hong Kong–Zhuhai–Macau Bridge driving at moderate speed. That change when they heard a choppers engine, the Hawaiian shirted man and the driver looked up and saw an attack helicopter, both their eyes widen when they recognized the chopper _'_ _HAL Light Combat Helicopter'_ they both thought at the same time. They both looked at each other and without the need of telling what to do.

"Hey, Kyle!" The driver shouted at the other man in the car "I just hope that whatever's in that chip you just sent better be fucking worth it, because this shit was NOT on the op that I read!" emphasizing the word 'not'.

"Dan, if what I think was in those files that I sent. I will personally see to it that the president himself gives you a medal and rent an entire fucking whorehouse of your preference for an entire week, all expense paid. We just need to get the fuck out here alive!" The Hawaiian shirted man, now named Kyle, replied.

Dan went full gears and stepped on the gas speeding the car while dodging the other cars. Kyle went to the blown off left door cover and looked up behind him before he could say anything a beeping sound came from the dashboard on the front. Dan's eyes widen when he realized what that meant, he cursed that the car couldn't go any faster, he opened the dashboard and on it were three flips.

"I can only release the chaff three times. Kill it or we both die!" Dan shouted, his voice mixed with fear. Without saying anything back, Kyle started firing at the chopper, the chopper replied by firing three of the rockets on its stub wing. Dan didn't need any warning as he flipped the first flip and multiple chaffs popped form the hood of the car. Kyle continued firing and reloading the rifle but it didn't seem to bother the chopper as it fired another three rockets to the car, again Daniel flipped the second flip sending the rockets to fly on the different directions.

Turning toward the more desolated path on the mountain pass, a battered car can be seen being chased by a chopper.

"One more flip and we're dead, you hear!" Dan shouted, reminding Kyle as he saw the chopper still had rockets. Jockeying through the few cars in front of him. The chopper fired another three rockets to the car, forcing Dan to swerve the car, thereby slowing it and use the last chaff.

"Ok, that's it. I'm out Kyle!" Dan shouted as bullets from the chopper peppered the top of the car.

Kyle was now panicking and in his panic, he remembered something that could save his life. Maybe it was because of his apparent imminent death or the adrenaline pumping through his system, but he couldn't be bothered about it before, because currently, he has a chopper to bring down.

"How could I forget about it" Kyle muttered to himself before he rummages the duffel bag and took out a modified M320 grenade launcher and instead of putting the regular 30 mm ammo. He took out a small black box and inside was a black 30 mm bullet with a sleek appearance.

Carefully taking out the bullet and placing it within the grenade launcher, he aimed at the chopper window and fired. The chopper didn't have time to dodge and was soon hit by the projectile, but the bullet didn't fully make it inside and was stopped at the window. The pilot stared at the bullet that was lodged at the glass and then he stared at his co-pilot, they were both about to laugh when all of a sudden a white mist coming from the bullet started coming out. At first, both pilots were confused and then they heard small, unnoticeable click and without warning the entire cockpit was covered in flames and killing both pilots, and with them, the chopper came down as well.

Seeing that the chopper bursting into flames and diving into the pavement, Dan began to slow down the car and at a reasonable speed, after awhile, he ask Kyle "Hey. What was that thing you just used?".

Kyle was leaning back in the chair, closing his eyes, responded, " It was something the RnD was working on. Apparently, they wanted a field test on it. The thing was crammed with the switch, the trigger and the explosive all in a small compartment the size of a 30 mm ammo. So they did it anyway, because why the fuck not."

"I still don't get it. What did it exactly do?"

" Well, according to the description they gave me on what it should do, it was apparently a mixture of white phosphorus and napalm and something else I don't know about. Then they proceded to make them into a mist and cram them into the bullet, they then place the switch to burn everything inside and they finish it off by placing a shock sensitive tipped."

"Oh." was all Dan could say. "That's fucking brutal"

Turning to the curve, he slowly stopped the car. Kyle felt the car stopped and opened his eyes and was about to ask why the car stopped when he saw what was in front of them. Just before the underpass on the mountain were two humvees and in the middle was a woman that was carrying on what sort to be a rocket launcher. The woman wasn't pointing the rocket at them, but was instead casually pointing it down and then there were her arms. Although they were quite far that they can't even see her face, they knew she was a woman by her prominent chest and wide hips, but what they didn't understand was her arms were too big to be natural and they were slightly glowing, that is becoming more prominent the lower the sun goes.

Dan wasn't taking any chances and directly gripped the gear stick and placed it on full reversed and twisted it so that the back was facing the woman and directly drive off, looking at the rearview mirror he saw the woman tilted her head as if questioning why they were driving away and then shrugged her shoulders and nonchalantly hefted the rocket launcher to her shoulder, taking aim and firing.

The dreaded beeping from the dashboard came back and this time it was from the rocket that was coming for them, but Dan was confident he could dodge them, that was before the rocket split into 4 pieces, accelerated and blew up underneath them, flipping the car. Both agent blackout on the spot as they crashed.

Kyle woke up with pain wrecking his entire body, he looked to his left and wondered for a moment why the sky was on the ground before noticing that he was actually upside down. Crawling out of the car, he noticed that his driver was dead, and if he isn't then the metal pole sticking out of his head would make sure of that. He laid down for a bit on the sideway to catch his breath and check himself for any wounds, looking down he could see a large gash on his left leg, his back ached and it was painful to move his right shoulder, and a slight difficulty in breathing.' _Deep slash in the left leg. Must have reached a muscle. No broken spine, that's good. Right shoulder is dislocated, would not be able to move it anytime soon. 2 cracked ribs on the left, one on the right'_ As he ticked off the wounds that he suffered. He touched his head in winced in pain as he looked at his hand and saw blood " _And a large gash on my head."_

He tried to stand up and failing miserably, when he heard the sounds of boots calmly walking towards him- he looked to his right and saw the woman that shot their car walking towards him, and behind her was a Humvee with a minigun on top and 2 soldiers in black uniform complete with bulletproof vest, grenades, pistol and rifle.

Now that she was closer Kyle could see her clearly- She was a beautiful woman to be sure, with an hourglass figure and a prominent chest along with a dark coloured skin and curly hair tied to a bun and a beautiful face with deep blue eyes. She was wearing a tank top and combat pants and military boots, but what really stood out on her were her arms and how machine-like they looked; both her arms were combat prosthetic but none that Kyle knew, they were too machine-like and in a deep dark colour with lines running through it.

Kyle knew she was gonna kill him so he looked around for a weapon, 3 meters in front of him was a pistol he could use, he thought as he desperately crawled towards it, but before he could get it, a boot stepped on his wrist and was slowly twisting it.

"ARGHHHH!" Kyle screamed as he felt his wrist bone slowly get crushed.

The woman then grabbed Kyle's hair and as she kneeled down and whisper in his ears.

"Your agency has cost me more than quite enough already and I'm beginning to get really tired of you guys"

"A pity then. I would have loved to ask you to dinner. Maybe next time" Was Kyle's sarcastic reply, before his head got slammed to the ground.

"Cheeky little mouth you have don't you," She said before stepping on his head and slowly increasing the pressure. Kyle was gritting his teeth as he felt the boot add pressure on his head when he felt his head was about to pop, the pressure disappeared and he was once again grabbed by the hair and she was once again on her knees looking at him in the eyes.

"You're lucky that I still need you.." Before she could finish her threat, however, one of her men came to her, holding the mini laptop, although broken and slightly cracked, the message could still be seen as clear as day:

 **FILE TRANSPORT COMPLETED**

The woman didn't have any noticeable changes in her features besides the heavy sigh she just released, before tightening her grip on the man's head and dragging him to the car wreckage.

"Well, there goes your usefulness." She said as he was dragging him and kicked him into the wreckage., she then proceeded to straighten his legs and stomp on them with an audible crack.

"ARGH!" She smiled in satisfaction when she heard his scream. With his head bent down with his ragged breath, she knelt in front of him and whispered in his ear.

"Everything you did, every sacrifice you've done. They will change nothing. The plan will still continue and there will be nothing your agency or the world would be able to do about it. This world and everyone in it will burn, it's only a pity you won't be there to see it happen." She stood up and looked at him one last time before she turned around and looked at her subordinate and said: " Burn him and everything in here".

The soldier saluted and proceeded to grab a jerry can and doused the bleeding man near the wreckage and all around him. The woman took out a cigarette on her back pocket and proceeded to light it, taking a deep breath and sucking the nicotine from the cigarette, she looked at the agent one last time before she threw the cigarette to, lighting him up. After a few seconds, the agent started screaming, but all the soldiers remained impassive as he burned and screamed. The woman looked at the burning and screaming form of the agent for a few seconds before turning around and getting in the Humvee, she waited for a few seconds as the rest of the soldiers also proceeded to enter their vehicles.

"Go to the base. It's time to accelerate the plans" Was all she said.

"Yes, ma'am"

* * *

A/N

For those who were waiting for this update. I'm sorry. I was in a car accident because of a drunk driver and was in a coma for a month, along with losing both my phone and laptop on the crash. Then I got to take care if my insurance and all the lost data on my phone and laptop. See I've already written 3 chapters and was planning to release all 3 chapter at the same time, but yeah, when I lost it all I kinda lost all interest. So here it is, I hope you like it. I'm still healing so I hope you guys can understand. Thank you


End file.
